skye
by blackrabbit623
Summary: She was exactly what he needed.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the bar had their eyes on her especially the dark deep blue eyed player she could feel his gaze more than anyone else's she was intrigued and didn't break the eye contact She knew it was a one night only type of thing She definitely wasn't gonna go so easily if only that moment was interrupted by a man punching him in the face and there it went he began to fight three on one She gave a deep sigh getting up to tap one of them on the shoulder once he turned around she punched him knocking him out the other one let the man go to help his friend she hunched down tripping him with her foot making him fly into another table that's when they heard the load familiar whistle she flinched from the sound grabbed the players hand and lead him out the back of the bar he was a little out of it she she had to help him putting his arm over her shoulder taking most of his weight She got them to his place by being resourceful and finding out where he lives by looking at his license taking his keys and using it to get in she set him on his bed and began to take care of his wounds

It was all apart of my plan to get you to my place

Yeah nice plan

She smiled him as she place the ice pack on his cheek

It worked didn't it can't get your hands off me

He gave her a very confident smirk She was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand stopping her

Thank you for taking care of me

They quietly gazed into each other's blue eyes her long curled black hair fell over them like a blanket he shot his hand up to tuck it gently behind her ear her hand touched his freezing it in place she smiled down at him and he couldn't resist anymore he flipped her over to pin her hands above her head as he kissed her passionately running his hand up her shirt removing it completely in one full action along with her bra she She shivered at the now exposed feeling she had he smirked down at her she lifted her hands to grab his head and pull him down to kiss her as she felt over his strong upper torso she removed his shirt pressing her body to his as she managed to flip them over so she was on top and she skillfully undid his pants with one hand he was a bit surprised for her to be so bold as to just grab his cock and start stroking it it seriously turned him on cause him to stiffen more and shudder in pleasure she smiled into his neck as she licked and sucked all over trailing down and he knew what wonderful action would come next he let her take control she removed his pants and boxers as she traveled down she kept stroking him she licked from his balls to the very tip of his cock swirling her tongue and sucking it slightly making him squirm under him She then took him all in her mouth bobbing her head and sucking hard he groaned and wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer he pulled her up to flip her over

You're wearing too much clothes

He kissed her removing her short shorts and under wear pressing his cock against her clit and rubbing his dick against it causing her to moan and grind into it as well as he began to massage on breast while he licked and sucked the other he would switch every so often causing very loud moans to come from the girl writhing in pleasure beneath him he gazed into her eyes as he thruster in her immediately groaning from pleasure of how tight and wet she was for him she moaned and held on to him tightly he moved slowly wanted to drag out the pleasure she made him feel She clawed his back and couldn't hold back the moans she kissed him passionately he couldn't take it anymore he started pounding into her hard moaning into each other's mouth trying to catch their breaths as he came deep inside of her filling her up with his hot cum he She had drained it all out of him he gazed into her eyes she gazed up into his she couldn't stop herself as he couldn't either she placed her hands on each side of his head and pulled him down into a hard passionate kiss he pulled out laying beside her pulling her into him she felt so perfect there in his arms he fell asleep with the silliest smile on his face she couldn't stop staring at him and how happy and peaceful she looked she had to force herself to leave but couldn't stop the contagious smile He gave her


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up alone that surprised him he expected her to be lying there in his arms he couldn't stop thinking about how perfect it was how perfect she was it drove him crazy He definitely needed to find her again but how.

Don't you look bright and shiny today anything new happen last night?

Good morning to you to McCoy

What happened?

He looked down at her hand immediately starting to bandage it handing her an ice pack

Guess the rumors are true you did get in the middle of a brawl fight to defend that idiot

Hey Skye captain pike wants to see you

Guess he heard them to... Great

Good luck kid

Once she left Kirk came rushing in looking for bones

There you are idiot how you feeling?

?

Heard about the fight really Jim four against one then getting Skye involved heard she bailed your butt out of trouble bet she's the reason you feel amazing right

So her names Skye?

He had the biggest grin on his face that bones knew was trouble

Oh no way! Are you crazy man! Don't be messing with Skye

Me! Never bones I just need to thank her is all mind taking me to her?

Don't go causing trouble!

Never!

He noticed she was in pikes office he waited patiently till she came out

You wanted to see me sir?

Yeah heard rumors you were in the brawl I broke up last night I thought that to be impossible but seeing your hand I obviously have some doubt

Funny story sir...

Skye.. you seriously shouldn't be in the middle of a bar with drunken fighting men you could get hurt

Luckily my dad taught me how to defend myself plus four against one hardly seems fair

It wasn't you fight

Couldn't just stand back and watch

Skye

With all do respect sir my hand is fine just a bit bruised no harm no foul

Yeah you're lucky the men you knocked out aren't pressing charges

Yeah well something tells me they don't want to admit being beat up by a girl

She smiled at the captain he gave her a stern look

None the less you still have to be punished can't just play favorites so lieutenant Spock will be supervising you as you do some clerical work in the lower library

Just me why the hell am I the only one being punished they started it!

Skye!

Yes sir I understand

She turned to leave about to walk out

Skye I'm proud of you

She turned around smiling at him she knew it was all apart of his job she left immediately being pulled into a dark corridor and kissed passionately she kissed back full force since he touched her arm to pull her in she knew who it was and she immediately melted into his touched he smiled down at her as they both caught their breath


	3. Chapter 3

i didnt know you were in the habit of kissing random strangers

i knew it was you

she smiled up at him

but i guess youre right you are a stranger

she escaped from his girp and began to walk he quickly fumbled behind her

well you know were not really strangers after last night

i dont even know your name

well that easy its...

she covered his mouth

last night was great you really wanna ruin that with...

he cut her off with an even more passsionate kiss then they had shared before he couldnt let her doubt it

it definitely wont be ruined

if we happen to run into each other again ill think about it

she slipped out of his grasp and walked out

her and bones would often study together and of course when they did jim would tag along and just watch her she got into the habit of calling leo bones because of him

kinda hard to concentrate when your just staring jim

not like im staring at you bones

i cant believe it doesnt bother you skye

hmm?

oblivious kid!

sorry bones just thinking

she rubbed her head smiling slightly blushing jim noticed the weird behavior all night he crawled closer to her causing her to blush harder she gazed into his eyes as he placed his forehead against hers

im so dumb

he placed his lips on her forehead pulling her head into his chest lifting her up to carry her onto the bed. Bones finally caught on going to her bathroom grab some pills and water for her jim tucked her in

you guys im fine really

you need your rest

i dont wanna be stuck in my bed alone

fine

he picked her up in the blanket bridal style bones followed behind he took her to the dorm him and bones shared she tried to crawl away

im not staying here

were not gonna leave you alone

he pinned her to the bed with his body bones cleared his throat

hes right skye just take it easy well take care of you

fine i guess it wouldnt be so bad to stay here

that a girl, now rest

he climed off her letting her get comfy on his bed and drifting to sleep she slept for about 4 hours when she woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat and breathing heavily she immediately felt a warm hand on hers she looked down to see jim on the floor looking up at her

you ok?

she joined him on the floor curling up on his chest resting her head in the crook of his neck he wrapped his arms around her smiling kissing her head they both fell back to sleep

next morning they woke up to a loud banging on the door jim held skye tighter bones sat up immediately to the sound of the door sliding open he fumbled to stand when he noticed captain pike walking through the door he picked up skye she seemed to still have a fever she was sweating and breathing heavily he was about to carry her out when she stood wobbly on her own pushing his chest her head down

i can handle it captain

skye you need to go to the hospital

i can...

she felt arms wrap around her stomach her back pressed against his chest and she stopped shaking she could feel the strength flood back into her and she looked up smiling

shes stronger than she looks captain its just a cold no big deal

he kissed the top of her head she melted into him more pike could tell she was better he nodded and left

it wasnt just a cold was it skye it was a panic attack

she spun around to face kirk kissing him on the cheek

thank you jim

he was stunned and she took that opportunity to escape from his arms she smiled at both of them

ill see you guys later

she made her way back to her room

to get ready for her punishment she realized her attacks were more frequent now because of her weakened state this cold seemed to be really kicking her ass she got right to work greeting spock with a nod she knew exactly what needed to be done so little to no talk with the klingon worked out just fine she was lagging and taking longer than ususal which caused him to be curious on what was going on he observed her closely he managed to catch her as she fainted off a ladder she was red and breathing heavily grasping at her chest he didnt know what to do and he was so curious about what she was feeling he mind melded with her and he saw what she so desperately wanted to hide and forget the memories causing her attacks he saw her mothers death and the small child she was he felt everything she felt once he saw all it went white he was forced out by her he couldnt believe she could do that to him he opened his eyes as she lay there asleep in his arms he took her to his room to rest


End file.
